


MechaDianite

by InsaneWeasel



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not a Story, What if one-shot, just a kind of blurb, uh evil Tom I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWeasel/pseuds/InsaneWeasel
Summary: What would have happened if Tom had been more in the know during the Season 1 finale, told from Ianite's POV.





	MechaDianite

Ianite looked upon the heroes with trepidation. She had seen them grow much in the past year. Even the Dianite follower. 

Or so she had thought. 

"So, we just jump into the void?" Jordan questioned. Tucker beside him was staring into the void curiously. He looked to be having a mix of fear and illness. 

"Yes."

"Will we lose all our stuff?" Tucker asked. He toed a stone over the edge and watched it plummet. 

"...No," Ianite lied. She knew much of the male heroes and their love for the material. However, sacrifices were necessary. She senses balance disturbed far beyond this universe. 

"We're just returning to our homes, yeah?" Tom questioned. His voice was strangely croaky and the goddess fixed him with a sympathetic look. Although his friends were focused otherwhere, she didn't miss the tone of his voice. The sadness lurking there. 

"Yes," Ianite lied again. The man-turned-God nodded, but she saw a hesitation in him. A distrust. 

"Well, guess we better," Sonja started, but Tom put his hand out. The goddess looked to him warily.

"I'm the new Dianite, or MechaDianite--aren't I?" Tom said, his confidence returning. He coughed once to clear his throat. "I'll teleport us." 

Jordan turned to Tom curiously. "Free of charge?" he asked, a layer of amusement toning his words.

Tom smiled, but Ianite didn't miss the darker emotions behind his eyes. "Yeah. For friends? Just this once." 

"That's hardly necessary," she cautioned, but Tom shook his head. He slung an arm around Jordan's shoulders and pulled him from the edge. Ianite at once saw something that troubled her.

A spirit's eyes. 

Dianite.

His piercing red eyes nearly opacid stared at her from over Tom's shoulder. She smiled at him in an effort to calm the zombie, but he was giving her a smile so reminiscent of her brother's. A smile of such wickedness. She would not forget it nor the pain of the chains binding her beneath the plains of the Nether. The wintery metallic of chains piercing her wrists was akin to the chill in her blood.

His arm was locked around her champion in a knowing threat. Tom may not have been Dianite, but he was not blind. As Dianite bound her, Tom would bind him. 

Yet the heroes remained oblivious. Jordan didn't shrug Tom's grip off, but sighed nonetheless. "Whatever works," Jordan accepted. "You guys taking that way down or--"

Tucker eyed Tom, but not with the same suspicions as Ianite. "Ugh. And be dropped in a pit of lava? No thanks." 

Jordan suddenly realized what Tom could do, but Tom didn't budge. He cackled and gripped Jordan's jacket. "Tom...? If you drop me in lava I swear."

"Relax, Sparklez. We're all friends here," Tom said. His eyes returned to Ianite. "And friends are loyal to each other?"

Before Jordan could reply. Tom teleported.

Sonja sighed. "I was kind of wanting a teleport, but okay."

Ianite grimaced. This was not to plan. The universes would be unbalanced. Six to two. 

And she could no longer feel her Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I transfer some of my better fics from Wattpad to here? Both are dead--so kind of pointless. Anyway, just shoving this up here.


End file.
